Leaf of silver
by ranielle1232
Summary: Meet a whole difrent side of your favorite dark witch, Bellatrix. How will she cope with being pregnant and the dark Lord's plan? R&R for more chapters please
1. Author's note

Leaf of silver

Author's note.

The story begins before harry potter is born, and continues when Voldemort first met him, when Harry goes to hogwarts. My version of the story behind the story.

Was it really Voldemort who did all this?

Few orginial characters included.

© Ranielle,Todd by ranielle1232

© harry potter characters by J.K Rowling

rated: m (for sexual content and harsh words)

genre: drama, fantasy, lust

the story goes about the life of Ranielle, secret daughter of Snape and Bellatrix, evil plan of Voldemort.

Meet a very diffrent side of the dark witch!

DON'T LIKE- DON'T READ!

comments would be great,but be gentle please


	2. Chap 1: A familair face

Leaf of silver.  
>Chapter 1: A familiar face<span>

Bellatrix arrived at Malfoy mansion. It had been ages since she'd been there. The last time she was here was with her sister's marriage to Lucius Malfoy. The dark witch didn't want to come at first, but Lucius insisted it. He told her it was very important. Bella entered the mansion and was led by a house-elf called Dobby. The elf led her to the grand dining-room. There we're many people present. All of them we're dressed in black. Bellatrix glanced around as she spotted a familiar face. The man wore a black robe, had black hair upon his shoulders and dark eyes. the witch met his eyes, but quickly looked back. She spotted Narcissa and walked over to her. She swayed her hips with every step she took, she held her head high, with a snobby look upon her pale face. bellatrix tapped her sister's shoulder and Narcissa turned towards her! she was so thrilled to see her sister, she gave her tight hug. "there you are, Bella, I'm so glad you've made it." Bellatrix didn't like any sort of affection but she'd always made an exception for her sister. They broke away the hug when Bella asked a question "what's this all about." Narcissa put on an evil grin. "Lucius found him. " The dark witch thought for a moment and then reality struck her. she couldn't believe her eyes. "He really found him?" she was very surprised to believe someone like Lucius found the great lord.  
>But she couldn't care less when someone drew everyone's attention.<p>

"greetings to you all!" a low voice filled the room and everyone went silent. There was a wizard, wearing a black robe, he stood upon the table so everyone could see who he was. "I have summoned you today, for an important task!" the wizard looked around to each and everyone in the room. Like he was picking the emotion from their faces in his mind. "we have to clear this world from muggle-scamp!"  
>"they don't belong in our world!" he yelled, it was clear he carried a deep hate against muggles, as did many in the mansion.<br>"Tonight, is the night of a new era and I will ask you to join my side! Kill as many muggles as you can find and make this world ours!"

"yeah!" the crowd shouted, everyone raised their hands.  
>"now, join me and let's make the world tomorrow!" the wizard jumped of the table and emerged into the crowd. Bellatrix couldn't help but smile. "Finally someone who wants to take action." She thought to herself. "amusing yourself are we?" the black sister turned around to find the man she spotted earlier in front of her. he offered her a glass of wine.<br>"did we met before?" the man nodded. "Severus Snape." He introduced himself. Bellatrix nodded with a smile. "offcourse how could she forget Sev." They we're bestest friends at hogwarts, or maybe more. But bellatrix always denied that.  
>"would you care to join me, miss Black?" a smile appeared on both their faces when they Bellatrix joined his side.<p>

The evening passed quickly and many had retreated to their rooms. In fact Severus and Bella we're the only ones left in the dining-room. Both sitting in the couch. The dark witch felt woozy of the wine she had drunk the whole evening but she they we're enjoying each others company.  
>"what are you doing in Hogwarts anyway?"bellatrix laughed, she always hated Hogwarts, even when she got to school there. "I teach dark arts" Severus explained. Bellatrix wasn't actually paying attention to his words but too his lips. She came closer and closer and pulled into a kiss at Severus' surprise. Bellatrix embraced Snape's neck as she felt he kissed her back. The dark witch broke the kiss when she whispered in his ear: "upstairs"<p> 


	3. Chap 2: Confrontation

Leaf of silver

Chapter 2: Confrontation

3 months passed  
>It was quiet in the mansion these days. Many death eaters we're gone on a mission, Severus Snape was back to Hogwarts for another school year had begun and Narcissa and Lucius we're too busy loving their newborn Son. The baby-boy was now 2 weeks old but he knew already what he wanted. You could hear him cry and babble very often. Those baby screams seemed to be the only sounds breaking the silence in the mansion. Bellatrix hated it, she didn't feel well this week, she threw up a lot and the headaches weren't very helpful either. She had no clue what this sickness caused her. She didn't drink the past evenings and as far as she knew she wasn't the kind off person suffering from stress. Her stomach ached like mad and she was sick of it. She ran over to Naricca's room and knocked at the door. Narcissa opened the door and Bellatrix walked in. "I need something for the pain."<br>The black sister walked over to the crid as Narcissa closed the door. Bellatrix gazed upon her sister's baby for a moment. He was asleep, so peacefully. "what kind off pain." Narcissa's words snapped Bellatrix out of her gaze. "my stomach hurts for about a week and I'm sick of it." That moment Bella felt a harsh pain in her stomach. Her hands clenched at her aching stomach, she let herself fall onto the couch. Narcissa hurried to her side. "what's wrong with me." Bella sat up as she felt the pain going away. "I hate this, throwing up, headaches. I'd better kill myself" Narcissa laughed: 'oh Bella don't be such a poseur. I think I know what's wrong with you." Narcissa sat down next to Bellatrix, who looked at her, awaiting the answer.  
>"you're not gonna like this." Bellatrix rolled her eyes: "try me, sis, anything is better then enduring this pain." Narcissa nodded with an amused smile on her face. Bellatrix noticed. "what's so funny?" Bella hated it when her sister acted like this but she was willing to hear what she had to say. "did it ever occurred to you, that you might be pregnant?" Bella's' eyes widened, could it be? "you're wrong." Bellatrix got up and left the room without a word.<br>She paced down the hallway. What if Narcissa was right? She'd hate it when her sister was right. Bella was about to leave the mansion when Lucius bumped into her. "Bellatrix, here you are." Bellatrix glanced at Lucius for a split second, she was about to leave but Lucies stopped her by grabbing her arm. "the dark lord wishes to see you." The dark witch nodded and felt her heart racing. What if he knew?

Bellatrix entered the dark lord's room. "you wished to speak mylord?"  
>The dark witch gazed at the floor, awaiting his words.<br>"Is there something you want to tell me?": the dark lord's voice sounded cruel like empty words written from a murders goodbye note. The witch in front of him layed eyes on the floor. "No, my lord." She felt her heart racing like a prey running away from it's hunter. Voldemort rised to his feet. Bellatrix heard his footsteps, every step hitting the floor came closer and closer to her. he finally stopped. "you wouldn't betray me, wouldn't you?": he whispered in her ear. His cold breath almost made her shiver. the witch shaked her head, even she feared the dark lord when he was just inches away from her. Voldemort stepped a few steps away from her and then he turned towards her. "give me your hand." There was no tone in his voice, he just gazed at the woman in front of him. he noticed Bella gave him a confused look. "mylord?" the dark lord reached for her hand. The witch hesitated, afraid of what he might do, or not do. At last she layed her slender hand in his. His skin felt cold and uncomfortable. In a flash Bellatrix felt like she could collapse on her knees. A shock came through her whole body. Now,she knew what he was doing, voldemort made connection with her memories. It felt like an electric shock entering her brain. "don't worry, I wanted to see for myself": the dark lord said. He closed his eyes and shared the shock he gave to Bellatrix. The access was complete. Voldemort's spell raced through Bellatrix mind and body,the first stop being her brain. As the spell went through her mind, Voldemort could hear her heartbeat. It was a steady beat but gave away something of fear. A smile appeared on the dark lord's face when a first memory became visible in his mind. Bellatrix killing one of the mudbloods she hated so badly. The scream of the mudblood could be heard by both of them. In a flash the memory was gone again. the spell dug further into her mind. The next one showing Bellatrix and Severus on a bed. Bellatrix was on top of him, kissing him, she broke away the kiss. "like what you see darling?" her voice sounded so real when it entered Voldemorts mind. the smile disappeared from his pale face. But it wasn't over yet. Just as he was about to break the spell he heard it, the one thing Bella was trying to hide from him,a heartbeat. The heartbeat of the child growing inside her. "no!" :Voldemort yelled as he let her hand go and Bellatrix fell to her knees, gasping for air.  
>"You! You betrayed me!" he pointed his finger towards the witch. Bellatrix still gasping for air rised to her feet. "This has nothing to do with it! I never betrayed you!" Bella's words echoed in the large room. It became quiet for a few seconds, both looking at each other, like they we're waiting for the other to brake the silence. Suddenly the dark lord laughed. He walked towards Bella, pacing around her, like a wolf closing in his prey. "you, foolish witch, every day you grow weaker with that, that thing." His words sounded harsh and clear, he wouldn't know anything of her unborn child. Bella glanced upon her stomach. He was right, she couldn't denie that. "you're of no use anymore." He turned his back to Bellatrix, who had a shocked expression on her face. She wouldn't let this happen. "My lord.." Voldemord felt the witches hand upon his shoulder. "Give me one more chance" the dark lord turned around as Bellatrix removed her hand from his shoulder. He faced her and an evil grin appeared on his face. "loose it, get rid off it, don't come back until that thing is destroyed." Voldemort came closer to her, just inches away. Bellatrix could feel the anger he cared in his cold soul. She felt her heart throbbing in her throat. The witch felt his cold breath in her face as she spoke her word in just a whisper. "How?" Bellatrix met the lord's eyes and she knew this was a mistake. "kill it, destroy it, kill it swiftly if you must but not doubt you are a death-eater Bellatrix! The witch couldn't think of a solution. How could she kill it without killing herself? "Run, Bella, Run away and don't come back until your task is done." She felt his eyes pierce her heart. Quickly she turned and left the room, a loud bang echoed in the room as she smacked the door behind her. The dark witch ran down the long corridors from Malfoy mansion as Severus grabbed her by the arm. "bella, what happened!" he only catched a glimpse of her face but he was almost sure he saw some tears on her pale cheeks. Bellatrix pulled her arms away and left without any words.<p>

The dark lord Summoned two of his death eaters. The two young men bowed for their lord. Voldemort looked outside the window as he pointed with his finger to something or someone.  
>The two death-eaters joined his side at the window. His finger was pointing at a dark shade running away from the mansion. Both men looked at each-other before glancing at their leader, awaiting for approval. "kill her" In a flash both men left the room by a spell. Ready to hunt down the dark shade, Bellatrix.<p>

The dark witch ran through the iron gate of the mansion. For a moment she stopped and gazed back at the place she lived for so long now. She promised herself she'd come back soon, no matter what. Bellatrix saw the grey air whirling above her. there was a storm coming. She had to be quick. She was about to turn around when something else drew her attention in the air. Two dark shadows flying through the thick clouds. "death-eaters!" In a flash the witch knew who their prey was, her. she shifted into her shade form and flew up high. The two others right behind her, chasing the witch like it was a game to them. Bellatrix was quick but her hunters could follow her easy. She had to get rid off them, but how? Bella's eyes tried to find a place where she could hide, or something she could use against them. The dark rain clouds drew her attention and a smile appeared on her face. One of the death-eaters flew right beside her, his face became visible. "Don't you wanna play?" his voice spotted with the dark witch. Bellatrix met eyes with the shade beside her and her evil grin became wider. "try and catch me, if you can." The young woman flew as fast as she could between the dark clouds, trying to loose her hunters. A lightning stroked from heaven, which missed Bellatrix by a few inches. The electric shift made his way true the thick grey clouds before hitting the earth. It didn't took long before a loud bang broke away from the storm they we're in. Rain started to fall, it made their visibility very blurry. Bella continued racing between the clouds. "there was no way she would give up." another lightning bolt escaped from heaven and a loud horrible scream filled the storm. The witch looked back and couldn't believe her eyes, she never saw something like this before. The lightning bolt was piercing a death-eater's body. It only lasted a few seconds before the shade returned to his normal body. The lightning sucked out the life of the body and just as fast as the lightning left the storm to hit the earth once again, the body fell down and disappeared from the witch's sight. Bellatrix knew staying in the storm was dangerous. She didn't want to end up like him. quickly she gazed in front of her and was caught by surprise! She bumped right into her hunters shade. In a flash he grabbed Bella, which turned them into their human bodies. Both we're falling down through the clouds. "Let go!" Bellatrix tried to push herself away from the other death-eater,who used to be her companion. He grabbed her by her throat, an evil smirk on his face. "now it's my turn to play!" the dark witch grabbed his hands, trying to pull them away but it had no use, he had the advantage, he was stronger. Bellatrix felt her longues begging for fresh air, her body kicking, breathing for the precious oxygen her longues lunged for. The witch saw they had left the storm clouds, it wouldn't take long or they both crushed to death. She couldn't die, not here, not by him. She wouldn't let this happen! One of her slender hand released her opponents and she felt her flank of her body. Where did she put that thing when she needed it? There wasn't much time left, they we're falling for several minutes, the ground couldn't be far away anymore! And then in a flash! Bellatrix felt what she was looking for! She grabbed it in her hand and stabbed her dagger in her hunter's throat! The man loosened his grip , Bellatrix gasped for air! Her opponent last breath escaped his body, his blood on Bella's checks and neck. She glanced down, both the body and Bellatrix hit some tree branches on the way down. She could feel a branch cutting her check. As quickly as she could she shifted into her shade form just in time before smacking to the ground. The dark witch's feet gently touched the ground before shifting into her human body again. for a moment she gazed upon the lifeless body while she was still gasping for air. Every step she came closer to the body, she realized the dark Lord had tried to kill her. Bellatrix looked up at the storm, the raindrops hitting her soft skin. She washed of most of the blood with the rain. She knew she could not stay here long. The dark lord would send more of his death-eaters to chase her. it was time to hide but where could she go? She wasn't exactly a loved person by others. Bellatrix squatted near the body and pulled her dagger out of the man's throat. "that will teach ya" she said to her victim. She glanced at the dagger in her hand. The rain washed the blood away from the dagger and her hands. Her black curly hair was soaked to her skin as we're her cape. The dark witch put her dagger away and was going to finish her task.

At Malfoy Mansion.

"What have you done to my sister!" Narcissa's words we're harsh when she confronted the dark lord. Voldemort sat in his Oakwood chair with Nagini resting on his feet. "She asked for it." Those words made Narcissa even angrier. She clenched her fist and banged it on the table. "Where is she!" The dark lord's evil laugh filled the room. "What did she do?" Bella's sister tried again when she received no answer. "your sister is pregnant and I had to take care of it." Narcissa wouldn't believe her ears, her sister pregnant? " Are you sure?" the Black sister continued. "are you questioning my powers of observation, Narcissa?" the woman remained silent for a few seconds "No, my lord." Voldemort got out of the chair and turned away from Narcissa to look out of the window. He didn't expect her to speak without his permission but she did. Narcissa was the kind of woman who was good at playing her game and she knew that very well. "What about Draco?" the dark lord didn't look at her and so Narcissa gave it her shot. "You want me to raise Draco and use him for the boy you couldn't kill" Voldemort turned around, facing Bella's sister. His face showed no compassion. "What's your point, woman?" Narcissa smiled, she could play her cards now, and she now exactly how to handle this. "Why not let Bellatrix raise her child too, you will have two secret weapons which provides your plan only good."  
>The classic woman walked over to the dark lord. She knew she had the class and the guts to came this close to him. It was something Voldemort admired in her and she was right, he could use the child as a backup weapon. "very well, If Bellatrix will survive the hunt of two death-eaters chasing her, she can come back." An evil grin appeared on his damaged face.<br>Narcissa held her anger to herself, hearing his harsh words. He send his sister into a trap. The black sister was about to say something when Severus bursted into the room. "my lord."  
>Both, Narcissa and Voldemort glanced at Snape. " two death-eaters have been killed."<br>An evil smirk filled Narcissa face as she looked over to the dark lord. The grin was enough to show Voldemort he couldn't mess with the black sisters. Narcissa left the room, leaving the dark lord and Snape behind. Voldemort turned away from Severus, towards the window."Find her!" 


	4. Chap 3: Point of no return

Leaf of silver.  
>Chapter 4: Point of no return.<span>

Bellatrix wandered around in the woods as she noticed a river nearby. The dark witch was drenched to the skin by the rain but she didn't care, she had a task to finish. She paced over to the bank of the river and squatted down. For a moment she looked to her reflection in the water. Her curly messy hair fell down on her shoulders and her skin was very pale. She wiped away her victim's blood from her cheeks. She couldn't believe the dark lord send death-eaters to kill her. she was his most loyal death-eater of all and he stabbed her in the back. Severus warned her so many times for this and she always refused to believe it. "snape, it's all his fault that she is in this mess" the witch thought. She slabbed her hand into the cold water. Her reflection wrinkled away for a few seconds until the water regain the witches face again. so many thoughts entered the witch's mind, so many questions. She would never find herself in this forest by her own, to kill her own flesh and blood. She couldn't deny it, this unborn soul was her own flesh and blood but was she prepared to give it all up for this?  
>Belatrix felt a wave of rage came over her. it felt like her blood was boiling! She never felt such anger before! What was happening to her? she would never give up her loyalty for the dark lord! He was a god for her, she would do everything for him! the witch felt her dagger in her robe, her slender fingers entwined the cold silver weapon. She held it and looked at it. Her silver dagger, she had killed so many souls with her precious weapon. Bellatrix rised to her feet and felt the fresh raindrops upon her face. She remembered all the muggles and betrayers she watched dying with her dagger in their warm hearts. Bellatrix looked up and closed her eyes, she held her dagger steady in her hand. The dark witch looked at the air, enjoying the rain upon her soft pale skin, still thinking of the many souls she claimed. For the first time she glanced to her stomach: "why would you be any different?" In a flash Bellatrix stabbed the dagger in her soft flesh. now she felt how it was to bleed, to be stabbed. the with fell onto her knees and a loud scream entered the forest.<p>

Severus' house

Severus entered his parents house. He searched for bellatrix for hours but she was nowhere to be found. He glanced at the old clock in the hallway. It had been ages since he'd been here. The last time he was here, was when his father died. He never visited the house again since then.  
>He took off his robe and hung it over a chair so it could dry from the rain.<br>A shiver went down his spine, it was cold in the old house and drafty. He took his wand and lit the fire. The fireplace was big but old. Severus had many memories on that fireplace. He walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace. His fingers ran down the soft material of the couch. He sat down, gazing at the big fire in front of him. he could feel the warmth upon his skin. It didn't take long or the fire had warmed up the entire room. Snape loved being in this house. Every corner and wall held a memory to his family. A small sigh escaped from his lips as his thoughts wandered to Bellatrix. He glanced at a window. The lightning lit up the dark forest for a second ever time a bolt striked down from heaven. The thunder filled the forest and environment with loud bangs and then the silence fell again. the falling raindrops smashing to the wet ground and windows was the only thing to prevent the world from complete silence. At least that's how it felt to him. The potions-teacher snapped himself out of thoughts, thinking where she could be. He got up and paced down the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of an old cabinet and searched for something to drink. A smile appeared as he remembered where his father hid the wine he brew. He squatted and opened the low cabinet. He reached in to the back and felt a cold bottle shaped object. His rough fingers entwined the bottle and he took it in his hands. He closed the cabinet as he got up. The green bottle was covered with dust. Severus blew and the layers of dust moved away to reveal the wine's tag although the words where hard to read. He opened the bottle and poured in some wine. He nipped of the glass and let the substance slid over his tongue. The wine's taste was just as he remembered, perfect. Severus Snape walked over to the fireplace again and ploffed into the couch. He put the bottle and his glass upon the table as he sank away in thoughts once more. He couldn't help but wandering what had happened there. Did he do something to her? he never saw Bellatrix so scared that she would run away. Just as Severus was about to close his eyes a few knocks on the door prevent him from doing so. For a moment he glanced at the door, wandering who that could be at this hour, until the answer striked his head. "bella" a whisper escaped his lips as he got up and ran to the door. He opened it and found a dark shade in front of him. the person wore a long black robe with a hood. The person's face wasn't visible. But Snape knew that shade out of nowhere. "Bella?" Severus received no answer. the figure in front of him just stared at the ground, like she wasn't aware of his presence. "don't stay in the rain, it's pouring" Severus gently pulled her inside the house and closed the door. He took off her soaked robe and hung it next to his on another chair. The potions-teacher glanced at the dark witch and noticed she was shivering. Bellatrix rubbed her arms to get some warmth but her hands were to cold. "come, you can warm up at the fireplace." Severus led her to the couch and Bella sat herself down, rubbing her hands in front of the fire, trying to absorb as many warmth as she could. Snape sat down next to her, not knowing what to say or where to start. He glanced at her stomach as a dark, wet spot drew his attention. "are you bleeding?" Severus' stretched his hand towards Bellatrix but she was just fast enough to stop his hand with her own. Snape felt her cold fingers upon his. Severus knew she was hurt although he knew Bellatrix was good in hiding it. But when Severus was about to convince her he must clean her wound, Bella finally broke in front of him. a soft tear rolled down her cheek when another one followed and several more. The dark witch was crying, sobbing, revealing her soul. "I couldn't do it, Sev."  
>Bellatrix said between her sobs as she loosened his hand. "I tried but ... I just couldn't" Severus tried to calm her down when he didn't had the slightest idea what she was talking about. "Bellatrix, calm down, what are you talking about?" Severus met Bellatrix' eyes. "I'm pregnant, Sev.": her vulnerable words echoed in his ears between her sobs. Now, It all made sense to hum. He hated to see her like this. The witch that everyone knew as a fearsome killer was now crying at his side. Bellatrix' face showed the pain she was enduring as her hand pressed the wound on her side. "let me see." The woman watched severus with her dark eyes. "please" he added to his question, hoping this would change her mind. bellatrix lifted her shirt up and a deep cut appeared. The wound was filled with dried blood and mud. Severus squatted in front of bellatrix who watched the potions-master closely. She stopped sobbing although some tears remained on her cheeks. Snape got up and ran over to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of warm water and some cloths. He came back and put the bowl on the floor near his feet. He grabbed a cloth and submerged it in the warm water. He took the cloth when it was absorbed with some warm water. "this might sting" there eyes met but bellatrix said nothing. Severus pressed the cloth upon her wound. the witch felt her wound sting in seconds. She tried to hide her pain but somehow she wasn't able to. Snape saw her face gave away the pain but for once bellatrix didn't seem to care. She felt tired and betrayed. She leaned back as snape took another cloth to clean out the wound. the warm water felt very pleasant on her skin. Severus used all of his cloths and the wound was finally cleaned. He took his wand and held it inches away from her wound. "Tergeo." The point of the wand lighted up and the wound started to heal. The skin grew together and there was only a scar left. Severus put away his wand and grabbed the bowl and clothes he used to clean Bella's wound. the water was colored by the blood and mud that he removed from the wound. He went to the kitchen and threw the cloths away. He emptied the bowl in the old sink and washed his hands. When he re-entered the living-room, he noticed Bellatrix layed herself down.<br>He saw she was very tired of this hard day. It didn't last long before she closed her eyes and fell softly asleep. Severus gazed upon her while she slept, sitting at the other end of the couch. His eyes stopped when they saw her stomach. Her words echoed once again in his head. She was pregnant. A smile appeared on his face when he thought of himself holding a newborn. He always loved children. When he glanced at Bellatrix face once more, he questioned himself if Bellatrix really wanted the child? He knew she would blame the child or him for this. In any way he would do everything to convince her this was ment to be. His eyes looked at the small table in front of him.

And he got up when he noticed the bottle of wine was empty. He grabbed it and went to the kitchen when a loud knock on the door got his attention. He opened the door and found Narcissa at the other side. She bursted in. "did you find her?" her high tone of voice was very loud in an old house like this. "hush, will you, she's asleep." Snape whispered. Narcissa lowered her tone of voice when she looked around. "did she do it?" Severus shaked his head. "No, she didn't" Narcissa noticed the words meant more to him then he would reveal. She looked at him for a few seconds. "you really love her don't you?" When Severus heard this words he glanced at the fireplace. "I always have." Narcissa saw a smile on his face but it faded away very quickly, narcissa knew exactly what he felt. "She will open up to you, give her chance." She patted Severus on the shoulder, it was her way of giving some gentle words. Narcissa walked towards the door. "besides if she couldn't do it, it means something to her and therefor, you mean the same." Narcissa closed the door behind her and left Severus with her words in the hallway. He walked over to the fireplace again, noticed a candle he could use to light his way to his bedroom upstairs. He looked at Bellatrix, she was sleeping peacefully so he won't bother her by waking her up. He took the blanket which hung over the armrest and covered her body with it. Severus took the candle and lit it. He silently walked away from the fireplace and Bellatrix opened her eyes. She could not believe what she just heard moments ago. He really loved her? Offcourse he was always gentle to her and he helped her when she needed him, but he would do this for any woman, would he?  
>The witch snapped herself out of thoughts as she sat up. She could see the little light and shadow heading upstairs. Bella walked towards the stairs but hesitated. "what if her ears deceived her, and none of the words we're true. She would embarrass herself. " The woman was about to turn around when another thought crossed her mind. "on the other hand, she enjoyed his touch and his warmth." A smile escaped her full lips and she headed upstairs silently. She opened the door and found Severus in his bed, his eyes fluttering as he saw the perfect shade in front of him. "Bells, are you okay?" he sat up and was surprised seeing her here, in his room. "did I wake you?" Severus asked when he received no answer from her. Bellatrix shaked her head. "it's cold downstairs." Which was a lie but she wouldn't admit that she just wanted to be with him. Snape took a part of his bedcovers and held them up, making room for her beside him. the witch took her place next to Snape as he covered her with the warm blankets. "Goodnight, Bells." Severus layed on his back, slowly closing his eyes as he heard Bella words: "goodnight, Sev." Snape felt the witch beside him move, although his eyes we're closed he felt her move towards him. he opened his eyes once more to find Bellatrix falling asleep against his warm body, her head leaning against his strong chest.<p> 


	5. Chap 4: the plan

R&R for more chapters please! Bellatrix loves you all!

Leaf of silver.  
>Chapter 5: the plan.<p>

Severus opened his eyes when he woke up. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light in his room. The sunshine had entered the room for several hours by now. It was time to get up. He noticed Bellatrix was still asleep for her head rested on his bare chest. Her breathing was very calm and steady. He liked the view of her sleeping. She was so different when she was awake, full of energy and attitude but he liked her the way she was. Severus moved his hands towards her cheeks, he gently touched her soft skin, hoping she would wake gently and not killing him for touching her. The witch fluttered her eyes for a moment, and sat up, leaning on her hands to balance her body. She glanced around into the room, like she was trying to locate where she was. Severus sat up as well when Bellatrix seemed to remember where she was and what happened to her. She wished this was all a bad dream but waking up next to Severus and feeling a throbbing pain from her wound proved the opposite. Bellatrix brought her hand to her stomach, it wasn't only pain she felt, it felt more like she was ill. In a few seconds Bells jumped out of the bed, ignoring the pain of her wound, running towards the bathroom. Severus Snape was left behind in the bed but he could hear she was throwing up. The potions-teacher threw the blankets from his legs and got out of the bed, he dressed himself and got downstairs.  
>He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Severus always enjoyed his cup of tea in the morning. When he heard Bellatrix' footstep come down the stairs, he walked into the living-room. "Do you want some tea?": he asked friendly. The dark witch shook her head, refusing the tea-cup Snape was about to offer. She sat down on a chair near a wooden table. There was a short silence between them and when Severus was about to open a conversation Bellatrix asked him a question: "What do I do now?" It was the first time Bellatrix asked for advice from Severus but he kinda liked that feeling, the feeling he needed her. "You should come with me to Malfoy mansion." He said before he took a sip of his hot tea. The witch gazed at Severus. "You know I can't go back there, the Dark Lord does not need me anymore." These words we're very hard for Bella to say. Who'd ever knew she would speak this words. It felt like her heart broke inside her, like her life didn't had a reason anymore. Although she wasn't very familiar with this feeling, it made her feel like a lost soul. "the dark Lord send me to find you and bring you back home, where you belong." Bellatrix face was filled with bewilderment when she heard his words. What did he want from her? would there be another chance for her? Maybe he reconsidered, re-thought her use for the group. As quick as she could Bellatrix got up, her slender hands reached for her cape. She put her cape on, awaiting Severus who still looked at her. "Are you coming?" : the witch asked. She waited for Severus to put away his cup and getting his cape on. Both left the old house and went to Malfoy mansion.<p>

Malfoy mansion.

Severus and Bellatrix walked through the black gates of the mansion. A smile appeared on the witches face, it always made her smile when she came here. It felt like a home to her. While both of them neared the front door, Dobby the house-elf opened the old wooden door. "he expects you": Severus said, both smiling to each other. Dobby led them to the grand room. When he was about to open the doors, Bellatrix pulled the elf aside and made her entry herself. The wooden doors swayed opened and the dark witch entered with Severus behind her. Bellatrix' eyes searched the room and she was very pleased to find her sister, awaiting her at the fireplace. Narcissa and Bellatrix gave each other a hug. "you're okay." Narcissa said with a smile when she felt her sister in her arms. The dark witch nodded. It was a huge relief for Narcissa, she would do anything to protect her sister and vice versa. "Is he here?": Bellatrix whispered to Narcissa when they broke the hug. "He's waiting for you." Narcissa's words weren't much louder then Bella's whisper. She felt Bellatrix was tense about what happened. But who wouldn't first she'd been chased away and now she was awaited by the man who tried to kill her. The dark witch walked towards the door of the room Voldemort lived in. Every step she took, she felt her heart pound a little faster. She didn't trust the situation but she had no choice, this was her only chance to win her rank back in the death-eaters group.  
>Before she knocked the door with her hand, Bellatrix glanced to Narcissa and Severus, who joined her side. There expressions on their faces showed worry and suspicion. It made Bella hesitate, she let out a deep sigh and knocked on the door. "enter": the word filled the room behind the door and just seconds after the word was spoken, the door opened. Bellatrix held her head high, she wouldn't show her fear to the dark lord. When the witch entered, the doors closed behind her. She was alone with him and Nagini was nowhere to be seen in the room.<br>Voldemort looked outside the window, that had an incredible view upon the gardens of the mansion and the black gate as well. He probably watched her arrive as well.  
>"I see Severus completed his task?" the dark Lord's words filled the cold room. Bellatrix didn't answer his question and remained silent,wishing this conversation was already over.<br>"Did you?":Voldemort turned towards the witch in the room when he received again no answer. he looked at her, she stood there, her head held high, like a proud hunter who killed his last prey. He took a few steps towards her just enough to make better eye contact with his minion. "Bellatrix, you're just a minion to me, every minion can be replaced…" The witch nodded when he directed his words to her. she looked at the black floor underneath her feet. She hated it when he talked to her like this, like she meant nothing to him. "But you, you are different, you're my most loyal death-eater…" The dark lord continued, when he sat down in a wooden chair, placed in the middle of the chamber. "and that's why I'm willing to give you another chance." Hearing this phrase, Bellatrix kneeled in front of him, like a servant would do for the king. "I'd do anything my Lord." The witch said confident. An evil grin appeared on Voldemort's pale face. The witch glanced at the man in the chair, who signed her to get up. Bella followed his orders and stood there in front of the Lord she'd would honor. "I want you to raise your child and learn it how to be a death-eater." The dark witch's eyes widened. He wanted her to raise the child as a death-eater? But before she could even speak a word, the lord continued his conversation. "You'll attend every mission I will give you, and you'll train the child when it's old enough to defend itself." A short silence fell between them. Bella couldn't believe her ears, he wanted her to fight every mission while she was pregnant and to raise a child while she had to lead a group of death-eaters. For a second time she felt betrayed, she could have known, this was all part of his plan all the time but there was nothing she could do, she loved being a death-eater too much to give it up for, this child. Voldemort words filled the room once again. "Or are you not capable to fulfill this task?" Bellatrix shook her head. "I failed you once, I will not fail you again my Lord." Voldemort stood up and walked over to his loyal death-eater. "Do you accept my offer?" Bellatrix met his eyes like she found her inner strength again: I do.


End file.
